Traditional closet organizers are designed to provide an efficient organizational system intended to maximize the available space within existing closets or other storage areas. To this end, known organizers often employ modular shelves, racks, drawers, and mounting hardware to facilitate design and assembly of units customized to the consumer's needs.
One known organizer includes a main horizontal shelf mounted across the width of the closet at head height (e.g., approximately 5 or 6 feet off the floor). The main shelf is arranged to provide hanging storage of long clothing such as dresses or overcoats and is adapted to serve as a storage shelf. The main shelf is typically mounted using specialized fasteners that include an integral expanding anchor to provide for secured attachment to drywall. Sub-shelves are often mounted below or near the main shelf to equally divide the vertical closet space. In this configuration, shirts and pants or other short clothing items may be hung vertically, relative to each other. Modular shelves, racks, or drawers are further mounted below the main shelf and adjacent to the sub-shelves to provide additional storage for folded items such as bulky clothing, shoes, or other items.
While the known closet organizer described above is designed to maximize the available closet storage space, this organizer neglects (or inefficiently uses) the space on the side walls either behind or to the side of the closet door(s) for the organization or storage of additional items. This inefficient use of space is driven, at least partially, by the fact that the space behind and to the side of the closet door(s) is difficult to access. No known existing solution provides for efficient storage or organization of items in this area.